UNTIL YOU
by anna2003
Summary: Ginny weasely...beautiful and feisty...lest Draco malfoy...the prince of slytherin...intrigued, after their encounter in the library.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d183b7136e0a26918ab20a7349cacc52"THE MEET/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d183b7136e0a26918ab20a7349cacc52"It was a bright sun was shining and birds were seemed happy and peaceful. It felt like everything was normal...well...normal for normal Malfoy sat in his personal chamber(since he was the head boy)and was deep in was thinking about a red head...a pretty red head...but he was not fantasising about the fiery sixth year...he was thinking...thinking about their conversation...their fight the other day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="17feed5dc1a9dc97c7cc73e00b223dcb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*FLASHBACK*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fd4d5f737cf9d85583c898b08ee8c9a""Malfoy, what do you want?"Ginny weasley clearly seemed frustrated."Please dont bug me right now.I am in the middle of finishing my potios essay,so please go bug someone else."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="863bec3e094b7ac4050dcfe2f7850633""Weasel...are you begging?...now,now weasley i dont think that git brother of yours would be happy to see you begging...would he?"he replied, his smirk getting bigger seeing her so annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99933c2c1fe9d8f1d2ca2844acc1dc3d"They both were in the Malfoy was passing by,when he caught sight of flaming red the blonde head was getting bored...he seemed to find a way to entertain himself by insulting his enemy...the weasleys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81842d60338913463674cf30c47559d2"Poor Ginny was completing her 3 foot long essay which Snape had given had still half of it left when that annoying little brat came and started insulting was trying to ignore him...but poor she forgot that this was a Malfoy...and Malfoys didnt like to be now,poor ginny was stuck with draco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfdbc65f865e7eec3f00b009183eb825""Oh please Malfoy...why the hell would i beg to you?"Ginny retorted... beginning to getting angry "I am asking you nicely...get out of my sight...or else"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8ec65d5a479d8d11bacac2eb40b3154""Or else what Weasley?...going to scream for precious potter to come and save your ass...as always?"Malfoy scowled./p  
div id="app-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; min-height: 100%; padding-bottom: 12px; margin-bottom: -60px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5db601b553783fc3ca82226e9cd8dbcf""What do you mean 'as always',malfoy?" She asked getting irritated./p  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a013a55c2f7d9cb63701c7683ffa2fe1""Dont play so innocent weasel...we all know your dirty secrets"He said,smirking as always./p  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b3c2053ae29668d5fdc00459b18f4da3""Malfoy i really dont have any idea what you are talking about."Ginny answered honestly./p  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="318ac7bc281c20b209a984473faf2684""Well weasley sure you dont have an idea, but i do. I know that you were the one who opened the chamber of secrets and YOU were the one who set the basilik on the mudbloods"Malfoy snap./p  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d48dead1973e29ca05b7f56ae318fac"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Whap. /emHis flace stung. Ginny had slapped style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em He looked over at her, his mouth gaping. She was bright red with fury. He subconsciously took a step back and swallowed look murderous./p  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c4b25af3f1a6d1acdf59365e439978f""Dont you ever. ever say anything like that to me."Ginny hissed fists were clenched tightly. She was pointing her wand toward him."You heartless...ruthless bastard. Didnt you know that this was all Your and YOUR dear death eater fathers fault? didnt you know? that he was the one who slipped tom riddle's diary in my bag?...Now wonder you are so mean...just like your father...YOU ARE JUST LIKE HIM! A MEAN,HEARTLESS,PITILESS, COWARD LITLLE DEATH EATER...i thought you were different...but no...i was surely style="box-sizing: border-box;" .YOU/em."Ginny was water in her eyes and she seemed really angry and hurt./p  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1f5480b3c567de9f5e081f1aa5914c3"With that she grabbed her incomplete essay, stuffed it into her bag angrily, and ran out of the library. Leaving a perturbed and frustrated Malfoy behind. /p  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d835693622814f58abd0beb4dcf60d77"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*END FLASHBACK*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="d835693622814f58abd0beb4dcf60d77"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: large;"span style="line-height: 24px;"This encounter with Miss Weasley left Draco so "What did she mean by 'i thought you were different'"/em he made a promise to find out about the red hair vixen./span/span/p  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
